


Bad Timing, Luke

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Phone Calls, Short, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>boyfriends doing boyfriend things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Timing, Luke

**Author's Note:**

> O H M L I R I O U S AF BOIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**[ NOT FOCKIN' EDITED STILL ]**

 

Ryan sat back in his chair as he finished editing his latest video of GMod. After a strenuous 2 hours of nothing but the computer screen in his face, he rubbed at his eyes for what seemed to be the millionth time.

He jumped at the sound of his phone ringing and picked it up with swift movements.

"Hey, Luke," he greeted as he slouched in his chair. The conversation carried on as Ryan kicked off his desk to sway the chair back and forth. 

But in the midst of his lighthearted conversation, his door opened and his boyfriend stepped in quietly with a mischievous smirk on his face. He approached the back of Ryan's chair silently but made his presence known by lightly kissing the back of Ryan's neck.

And, of course, Ryan just smiled as he continued his conversation, not paying any mind to Jonathan who stood back nearly appalled. With a huff, Jonathan gave a slobbery, wet kiss to the side of Ryan's face.

And in return, he got the middle finger.

Newly aggravated and a little too playful, Jonathan sank down to his knees and crawled under the desk Ryan was currently sitting in front of. And to his surprise, he felt a boost of confidence as he stared up at the unknowing man.

With a little hesitation, Jonathan rested his hands on Ryan's knees, making his older boyfriend jump again. He snickered to himself as he adjusted his position and continued his hand movement. He heard Ryan mumble an apology to whoever was on the phone and that Buddy had just startled him and he rolled his eyes at that.

Jonathan slid his hands upwards to Ryan's thighs and smirked when his boyfriend looked down at him with a look that dared him to continue. And you better bet your ass Jonathan continued.

With swift fingers, Jonthan unbuttoned Ryan's jeans and pulled them down with slight difficulty. And Ryan cursed under his breath as he struggled to focus on the conversation he was having. And while he did that, Jonathan made quick work of his mouth.

Shuffling forward, Jonathan breathed against the fabric that outlined Ryan's bulge, and he smirked at the shiver his boyfriend gave. He smirked up at Ryan as he massaged his thighs and attempted to pull down his underwear with his teeth.

Now remember, it was attempted.

The fabric had barely uncovered Ryan's dick before Jonathan grew impatient and pulled them down with his hands. Ryan's cock sprang up to his naval, and Jonathan nearly drooled at the sight.

With an eager pace, Jonathan lightly gripped the base of his boyfriend's cock with his hands and marveled at the sigh Ryan let out. Feeling pleased, Jonathan leaned down and licked at the head, the pre-cum bittersweet on his tongue. Ryan had instinctively rested and hand in Jonathan's hair and lightly pushed him down to get the head of his dick into his mouth.

Jonthan easily obliged, swallowing down on Ryan's dick and moaned at the taste. The vibrations made Ryan tense up and grip his phone as he tried answering one of Luke's questions. Jonathan hollowed his cheeks as he pressed himself down farther, feeling the tip of Ryan hit the back of his throat.

And then he slid back up the the head and suckled at the tip. Which made Ryan nearly keen with pleasure.

"Oh, fuck," Ryan muttered as Jonathan massaged one of his balls in his hand. Bobbing his head slowly, Jonathan looked up at Ryan with glossy eyes and swallowed down the pre-cum still collecting at the slit.

" _Everything alright there, man?_ " Luke asked and he nearly let out a moan as Jonathan swirled his tongue around his head.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine," Ryan said breathily, his eyes never leaving Jonathan's mouth that took him all the way down with so much ease. He groaned when his eyes traveled down to see his boyfriend grinding against one of the feet on his chair.

" _You sure? You sound a little out of breath all of a sudden_ ," Luke pressed and Ryan gulped as Jonathan popped off his dick and instead wrapped his hand around him again. Ryan watched as he stuck three of his fingers into his mouth and he nearly lost it then.

"I think I'm starting to run a fever," Ryan mumbled as he stared at Jonathan with an intense look. Jon merely smiled as he slid his fingers out of his mouth and yanked pushed his pants down with his thumb and palm.

" _Go tell Jon, he knows how to make you feel better_ ," Luke suggested, and Ryan nodded as he licked his lips and watched said man circle a fiver around his fluttering hole.

"Yeah." Ryan sighed as Jonathan pressed the finger into himself and let out a small mewl. "He really does know how to make me feel good."

Jonathan wiggled the finger und before adding a second and moaning into Ryan's thigh at the pleasure. He thrusted them in and out at an even pace before scissoring them and clenching his eyes closed.

" _What the fuck was that?_ " Luke asked in a distressed tone.

Jonathan giggled as he heard his best friend through the phone and let out another loud moan and Ryan's eyes shot open before he clamped a hand around Jonathan's mouth. 

" _Ryan, I swear to god if you're fucking Jonathan right now-_ "

"I'm not fucking him!" Ryan exclaimed back and Jonathan just smirked under the hand and pushed in a third finger. He rocked back against his hand and let out another moan as he stretched himself out.

" _Jesus Christ man, never answer my calls if you two are going at it!_ " Luke yelled as he before he hung up and left Ryan to sit with his phone pressed to his ear and his boyfriend under his hand.

Jonathan continued to fuck his fingers into him and let out a high pitched groan as he came onto the floor and onto his jeans. "Fuuuck, Ryan," he mumbled as he kissed his boyfriend's thigh.

"I fucking hate you," Ryan said slouching in his chair with a blush on his face and his dick still hanging out and hard.

 


End file.
